Interview with Dr. Lecter
by Xander
Summary: The Silence was already broken...
1. Lecter's Biggest Fan

Interview with Dr. Lector  
  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place in between Silence and Hannibal, mainly because I haven't seen the new movie yet. So be kind.  
  
The characters of Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are the property of Thomas Harris and MGM pictures. And possibly Universal too, I'm not sure. No infringement is intended. I'm simply doing this for my own self-indulgent entertainment.  
  
  
  
Jay stood in the doorway of his editor's office, talking with two of his coworkers. Jay and his two co-workers were waiting for their editor to get in so they could chat with him before the story meeting.  
  
Jay was 25 years old and a bit of a rookie in comparison to his co-workers. He worked his tail off to make features before his 25th birthday, and had been mostly successful. Jay worked at the Chicago Sun-Times newspaper, and liked his job.   
  
"Name the one person you'd like to interview. They have to be living," asked Kevin, one of Jay's co-workers. Kevin was completely in love with himself. He was also a kiss ass. If he could have had his lips surgically attached to the Editor-in-chief's ass, I'm sure he would have by now.   
  
"Nelson Mandela," offered another.  
  
"Good choice," responded another co-worker. Others nodded in agreement. Jay looked out into the bullpen, and watched others running around, in a panic. Jay wondered what was going on in their heads.  
  
"Jay?" asked Kevin.  
  
"Yeah," responded Jay, being drug back to reality.  
  
"Who would be the one person you'd love to interview?"   
  
Without thinking, Jay responded, "Lector. Hannibal Lecter."  
  
"Whoo. Newbie has balls. Hannibal the cannibal."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least it's not some bullshit yearbook response like Nelson Mandela. Heck, how many times has that guy been interviewed?" asked Jay.  
  
"Too many," offered a co-worker.  
  
"My point exactly."   
  
"But however would you be able to interview him? He's been missing for seven years. The F.B.I hasn't been able to find him. How would you get a hold of him?" asked the c-worker.  
  
"I have no idea. But this what-If game isn't exactly reality, now is it?" asked Jay.  
  
"No, it's not," agreed Kevin.   
  
The features editor David McCarthy made his entrance.   
  
"All right boys! I just got out of a meeting with the Mike and he says that public response to the Sun-Times is an all time low. We need new stuff to entice the readers back." Said David, matter of factly.  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked Kevin, being the kiss-ass, as always.  
  
"Upbeat stuff. Our paper is looking more like the night's murder update than a newspaper. Crime scenes splashed onto the front page along with big bold headlines proclaiming more death in the city is not what readers like to stare at while drinking their coffee!"   
  
"That is the news," muttered Jay.  
  
"And you, you little screw-off, you may have worked you butt off to make features at 25, but you're not going to stay here unless you start putting some serious investigation into the articles you are assigned! And if you hand in one more article about Hannibal fucking Lector to me, I will send you packing all the way back to research!" exclaimed David.  
  
"All Right!" exclaimed Jay as he walked back to his desk, in a huff.  
  
"That guy drives me crazy!" muttered David.  
  
***  
  
Jay walked into his apartment and let the door close behind him all by itself.   
  
"Honey? Is that you?" asked a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," replied Jay.  
  
"How was work?"  
  
"Terrible. This city's crime is an all time high, and the paper wants us to act like everything is hunky-dory," complained Jay.  
  
"Oh the poor journalism major hasn't lost his morals in favor of the all-mighty dollar."  
  
The voice belongs to Sierra Jones, who was in the kitchen attempting to cook dinner. Jay walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh honey, you cooked. Where's the phone?" asked Jay.  
  
"Hush. It'll be good, trust me."  
  
"Okay. But just this once," muttered Jay.  
  
***  
  
"Well, I've never seen anyone make Hamburger helper that way," said Jay, throwing his napkin on the table.  
  
"I told you I'm completely inept in the kitchen. Was it really bad?" asked Sierra, worried.  
  
"Nah...it's okay."  
  
"You sure?" asked Sierra, concerned.  
  
"Yeah." Jay got up and walked towards the bedroom. "I got some more work to do."   
  
"Really? Hun, I was hoping we could spend some time together tonight," said Sierra, with a slight whine.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really need to get something typed up for tomorrow's edition," said Jay as he went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Dammit," muttered Sierra.  
  
***  
  
Jay walked into the office the following morning, looking rather worn out. He headed right for the feature editor's office and walked in. David was no where to be found, thankfully. Jay pulled his article out of his briefcase and placed it on David's desk.   
  
"Here you go, you chump."  
  
***  
  
A stranger, dressed in a black and wearing a white fedora dropped a letter onto Jay's desk. He was an older man, but looked strong and well.  
  
***  
  
Jay walked to his desk, not noticing the older man in the black suit who was walking out the door, and sat down. He immediately noticed the strange envelope. On the front, it was written in nice cursive handwriting:  
  
"JAY"  
  
Jay flipped over the envelope. It was sealed with a nice red wax stamp. Jay peeled the envelope open and unfolded it. It was a two-page letter. Jay went directly to the end of the letter. It was signed:  
  
"Sincerely,   
Hannibal Lecter"  
  
Jay dropped the letter and looked around the office in a panic. How did this letter get here?, he thought to himself.  
  
***  
  



	2. The Letter

"Dear Mr. Jay Ziegler,"  
  
Very articulate, thought Jay, Very articulate indeed.  
  
"Ignoring my biggest fan for so long must seem downright criminal. As you well know, I have been out of the public eye for far too long, and would like to start warming them up for my return. If you dare to, you can meet me. I'll choose a public place, not too far out of the way. As you may have figured, I am here in Chicago. I felt a personal, physical appearance would only be appropriate. I trust you will not turn this over to the authorities, either out of respect for me, or out of fear of me being forced to eat you."  
  
Jay gave a half smile at this. He found the thought of being eaten by Hannibal Lector amusing.  
  
"But never fear Mr. Ziegler, if you don't betray me, then I won't hurt a single hair on your body. Do come see me, for else my trip will be for naught. I have already seen the Sears Tower, but do enjoy the view. Too bad the observation deck is enclosed in glass, I would very much like to throw the more obnoxious tourists off.  
  
Tell Clarice I say hello when you get the chance. I feel you will see her eventually…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hannibal Lector"  
  
Jay closed the letter and placed it back into the envelope. Jay sat there for a second, thinking it over.  
  
"Hey man, What'cha got there?" asked a voice, shattering Jay's silence. Jay looked up suddenly. It was Kevin, the kiss-ass.  
  
"Kevin, you startled me. Oh nothing, just a possible lead on a story," said Jay, kinda nervous.  
  
"In a stationary envelope. Lemme see!" said Kevin, grabbing for the envelope.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Jay, suddenly. He pulled the envelope away from Kevin. "This is my story, and I'm working on it! It's gonna be huge, and kick your ass!"   
  
"That'll be the day. You're about two steps away from being fired!" exclaimed Kevin.  
  
Jay made his way for the door. "This, what I'm holding in my hands will make papers fly off the racks, all I have to do is confirm it."  
  
"Can't wait to see it!" yelled Kevin to Jay, who was already making his way to the elevators.  
  
***  



	3. Meeting Dr. Lecter

***  
  
The taxi stopped in front of the Sears tower. Jay quickly paid the driver and ran into the building. He quickly made his way to the elevators.  
  
The elevator stopped on the observation deck. Jay got off and looked around. The place was particularly crowded He scanned the crowd, mainly young women and their children. Sitting alone on a bench was the man he was looking for. Jay slowly approached him. He was still wearing the black suit and white fedora hat from earlier.  
  
Jay slowly approached the fair doctor. Lecter turned around, almost as if he heard Jay approach, and faced him.  
  
"Dr. Lec.." said Jay before Lecter silenced him.  
  
"Dr. Fell. Nice to make your acquaintance. You must be the famous Mr. Jay Ziegler," said Lecter, shaking Jay's hand.  
  
"Well, I don't know about famous. Accomplished, maybe," replied Jay.  
  
"Modest too. I like that in a person," said Lecter, seeming rather excited.  
  
Jay leaned over to his ear, so he could whisper, "Like that in a friend, or you next meal?"  
  
"Both," replied Lecter loudly, and went for the elevator. Jay quickly followed, even though his instincts were screaming at him to run.  
  
The elevator doors closed. Lecter turned to Jay. "Don't think for a minute that I have any intention of harming you. At least for now. However, a few ground rules. First, the FBI will come to you to find out where I am, I guarantee it. Do not, I repeat, do not tell them where I am."  
  
"How am I supposed to know if you have any intention of sticking around," asked Jay.  
  
"Rule two. All I ask is that you write a probing and insightful article, including all the information gathered through the duration of the interview," said Lecter.  
  
"Sounds fair. I should warn you though that my editor will not publish any more stories about you," said Jay.  
  
"I'll make sure it gets published," said Lecter, reassuringly. Lecter hands Jay a small business card. "Meet me here in a couple of hours. I have to make dinner first."  



	4. Grocery Shopping

***  
  
Kevin walked into his apartment and threw his keys into a small tray on the table beside his door. Kevin closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen.  
  
The door to the bedroom slowly opened and Lecter stepped out. He quietly made his way down the hall   
  
Kevin lived by himself, and enjoyed it. He didn't have anyone to come home to, except for his ever-loyal cat. He didn't mind, since his cat, Dude, was self sufficient, and this allowed him to focus on his work. He prided himself in his work.  
  
Lecter watched Kevin play with his overweight, wheeze bag of a cat from the hall. The cat was sprawled on the dining room table. This made Lecter nauseous.   
  
Kevin started pulling out various sandwich makings. He always came home for his lunch hour, without fail.  
  
Lecter quietly slipped into the living room. He made his way over to the fireplace in the corner. He slowly picked the poker up from the stand and made his way towards the kitchen   
  
Kevin pulled a couple slices of bread out of the bag and placed them on the counter. He carefully added each ingredient to his sandwich. He picked up the sandwich and walked into the dining room just as Lecter walked into the kitchen from the living room.   
  
Kevin picked up a remote off the table and turned on the stereo. Music blasted through the apartment.  
  
Lecter slowly walked through the kitchen. He raised the poker into a swinging position.  
  
Kevin walked into the living room and started dancing, with the sandwich still in one of his hands.   
  
Lecter emerged from the kitchen and slowly crept up on Kevin.  
  
Kevin caught a glimpse of Lecter's reflection in the T.V. He spun around just in time to see the poker connect with his head.  
  
Lecter pulled the poker out of Kevin's head. He hadn't intended to do so much damage to Kevin's head, and now the main course was ruined. He ran his finger across the hook of the poker, wiping off some of the blood. Lecter licked his finger, relishing the taste. He tossed the poker over to the fireplace and grabbed Kevin, dragging him back to the bedroom.  
  



	5. Reality Check

***  
  
Jay got off the elevator and made his way to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked into his apartment. He quickly ran to his office and grabbed his notebook, tape recorder, and his lucky pen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the business card Lecter had given him. Jay's eyes suddenly opened wide with horror. The card read:  
  
Kevin Krendler   
14524 Michigan Ave.  
Apt. 1012  
Chicago, IL 60612  
  
"Oh shit!" exclaimed Jay. He threw his notebook and tape recorder into his bag and quickly ran from the apartment.  
  
***  
  
Jay ran up the steps to the train platform. He threw his train token into the booth and jumped over the turnstile.   
  
The train was just coming into the station. Jay ran right through the doors and collapsed into one of the seats.  
  
"What are you in such a hurry for?" asked the person seated next to him.  
  
"Hannibal Lecter is about to eat one of my co-workers," replied Jay, out of breath.  
  
"Damn kids, so friggin' sarcastic" muttered the passenger, under his breath.  
  
***  
  
Lecter walked through the door to the apartment, carrying a couple of grocery bags. He kicked the door shut and went straight for the kitchen. He started pulling out various groceries, including fava beans, and a nice bottle of Chianti.  
  
Lecter walked over to the knife block, and pulled out a large, sharp kitchen knife. He tapped the point with the tip of his finger. Feeling satisfied, he slowly made his way to the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Jay ran through the doors of Kevin's apartment building.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" yelled the security guard at the desk.  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed a rather panicked Jay.  
  
"What apartment are you going to?" asked the Security Guard.  
  
"1012" replied Jay, slightly calmer.  
  
"Are you expected?" asked the Security Guard.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then. Well, slow down," replied the Security guard, returning to his desk.  
  
Jay made his way to the elevators.  
  
***  



	6. In Over David's Head

***  
  
The elevator stopped on level ten and the doors opened. Jay dashed from the elevator and down the hall, quickly missing a couple walking down the hall.  
  
Jay ran up against the door of Kevin's apartment, unable to stop in time. Jay started pounding on the door.  
  
"Kevin! You in there! Open up!" yelled Jay through the door.  
  
The door flew open, and standing there was Lecter, wearing a white apron, splattered with red splotches that Jay assumed was blood.   
  
"Mr. Ziegler. You're early," said Lecter, opening the door wider to let Jay through. Jay bolted right through.   
  
"Kevin? Are you here? Where are you?" said Jay as he quickly walked through the apartment. There was no sign of Kevin to be found.  
  
"Where's Kevin? What have you done with him?" demanded Jay.  
  
"I'm afraid Kevin has been gone for quite some time. And I haven't done anything with him…yet," replied Lecter is a rather cunning, yet menacing tone.  
  
Jay noticed the closed bedroom door. He barged past Lecter and threw open the door. Sitting on the bed was Kevin, still very much alive, but heavily drugged.   
  
"Hello Jay. How are you?" asked Kevin, his speech very slurred.  
  
Jay noticed the bandage around Kevin's head and the large hole in his shirt and the stitched incision underneath.  
  
"Kevin…I'm so sorry," muttered Jay and then he passed out.   
  
"Oh Dear. He fell down," said Kevin, his speech still slurred from the drugs.  
  
***  
  
Jay woke with a jolt. He was on the couch in the living room. Jay had no idea how long he was out. He could smell meat frying in the kitchen. He slowly got up and made his way towards the kitchen. Kevin was sitting in the adjoining kitchen.  
  
"That smells good. What are you cooking?" asked Kevin, his speech still a little slurred.  
  
"You," replied Lecter, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Smells good," replied Kevin.  
  
Jay walked into the kitchen, still feeling a little dizzy. He figured he must have hit his head on something when he fainted.  
  
"Oh good. You're awake. Hope you're hungry," said Lecter, who continued to fry the meat on the stove.  
  
Jay took a look on the stove. It appeared as though Lecter was preparing spare ribs. Jay looked over to Kevin. The stitches were in the area of the lower ribcage. "Not anymore."  
  
"There is wine in the fridge if you would care to help yourself," said Lecter, gesturing to the fridge in the corner.   
  
Jay walked over to the fridge and opened the door He was horrified to see, sitting on the middle rack, on a platter, the head of features editor David McCarthy. There was a small pool of crimson blood had gathered around the head. Jay let out a feeble scream.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that. That was supposed to be a surprise," said Lecter.  
  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" muttered Jay as he stumbled into the next room. Lecter closed the refrigerator and followed Jay as he stumbled into the next room.  
  
"Don't be afraid Jay. I told you I'd make sure I got your story published," replied Lecter, trying to calm Jay.  
  
"Don't be afraid? DON'T be afraid?!" exclaimed Jay, " How am I not supposed to be afraid? You have the head of my boss in the fridge and you're cooking my colleague!"   
  
"Okay. Be afraid. Be very afraid," said Lecter as he pulled a paring knife out of his apron. Jay was up against the wall. He grabbed the poker from beside the fireplace and began swinging it around. Lecter grabbed the poker and slammed it, handle first, into Jay's gut. He let out a long breath and fell to the ground. Lecter quickly pounced onto Jay and slammed the paring knife into the wall about ¼ of an inch from Jay's head. "There's no need to be afraid."  
  
Lecter stood up and returned to the kitchen as Jay slowly stood up and made his way to the sofa. That jab had knocked the wind out of him, but hadn't penetrated.   
  
***  



	7. How to Create a Mexican Standoff

***  
  
Jay slowly walked to the table. Lecter had set the table very formally. There were two large taper candles in the center table, one on either end of the platter of ribs. Lecter picked up the meat fork next to it and speared a rib, placing it onto Kevin's plate. He also placed one onto Jay's plate, and the last onto his own plate.   
  
"I think I'm going to become a vegetarian," muttered Jay, pushing the plate away.  
  
"I knew a vegetarian once. I made a rather nice steak out of him. Roasted quite nicely, I must say," said Lecter, licking his lips.  
  
"What was his name?" asked Jay.  
  
"His name? Why does that matter?" asked Lecter.  
  
"It matters to me. I want to know if you know the names of your victims," said Jay.  
  
"Why are you trying to torment me, Mr. Ziegler?" asked Lecter.  
  
"Because you're tormenting me, Dr. Lecter," replied Jay. "The Name, Hannibal."  
  
"Cameron was his name, okay? Now are you happy?" replied Lecter, suddenly getting more hostile.  
  
"When Cameron was in Egypt's land…let my Cameron go…" said Kevin, almost as though he was singing it. Lecter began to smile.  
  
"Kevin, eat your dinner," instructed Lecter. Kevin picked up the rib and began to bite off the cooked meat.   
  
"Mmm…tastes good. Try it Jay," said Kevin.  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather not," said Jay as he got up from the table. "Thank you for the lovely evening Dr. Lecter, but I think I'll be going. Feel free to give me a call when you're not trying to get me to consume one of my co-workers,"  
  
"Wait a minute! Do you think we're done? We're not done! We're nowhere near done!" yelled a rather infuriated Lecter as he got up and walked towards Kevin's Den. "And what do we have behind door number two?"  
  
Lecter threw open the door and walked inside. A few seconds later he re-appeared with a tied and gagged Sierra.  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Jay.  
  
Lecter pulled out knife and put it to Sierra's throat. Sierra looked like she had been crying, a lot.   
  
"Now don't worry baby. If your darling Jay does what he agreed, then there will be no problems, will there Jay?" asked Lecter  
  
"No. There won't." replied Jay, defeated.  
  
"That's better," said Lecter as he and Sierra went back to the table.  
  
"I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back," said Jay, disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
"Don't be long…" said Lecter.  
  
***  
  
Jay flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth with his hand. He was in a hole and he knew it. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time until curiosity overcame him and he opened the medicine cabinet Jay started looking at all the prescription bottles.   
  
"Viagra? Kevin has Viagra? I really didn't want to know that," thought Jay to himself. Jay grabbed a bottle of Excedrin and popped a couple of pills.  
  
Jay moved a large bottle of Kaeopectate and noticed a hidden cubby in the medicine cabinet. Inside the small cubby was a small semi-automatic pistol. Jay grabbed it without thinking and stuck it in his back pocket.  
  
"Quid Pro Quo, Dr. Lecter," muttered Jay as he left the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
"Jay! Just in time for dessert! We have Strawberry Ice Cream!" announced Lecter.  
  
"It's about to be cut short," replied Jay as he drew the pistol.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" exclaimed Kevin.  
  
Lecter reached under the table and pulled out a pump action shotgun. "Not so fast, Mr. Ziegler."  
  
"Shit! Where'd you get that?!" exclaimed Jay, staring down the barrel of the gun.  
  
"Hey! That's mine too!" replied Kevin.  
  
"You have two guns?" asked Jay.  
  
"No. Three," replied a suddenly sober Kevin as he drew a pistol from his back pocket.   
  
Lecter suddenly turned the shotgun on Kevin and shot him in the chest. Kevin's chest seemed to explode from the close range buckshot. Kevin slowly slipped out of his chair and fell to the ground. "What a waste," he muttered.  
  
Jay cocked his gun, suddenly reminding Lecter that Jay still had a gun. He turned to Jay.  
  
"You don't actually intend to shoot me, do you Mr. Ziegler?" asked Dr. Lecter.  
  
"Give me Sierra," demanded Jay. Lecter threw Sierra over to Jay.  
  
A sly smile crossed Jay's face. "You better get out of here. I imagine one of the neighbors called the cops."  
  
Lecter smiled and walked out of the apartment, stopping only to pick up his Black jacket and White fedora.  
  
Jay pulled off Sierra's tape gag.  
  
"Oh my god Jay! Oh my god!" was all Sierra could yell.  
  
"It's okay now. It's all okay," comforted Jay. The apartment was now oddly silent.  
  
***  



	8. Resolution

Jay slowly typed at his computer, slowly going over his thoughts as he typed. The past couple of days had been hellish. Two of his co-workers were dead. Sierra was intensely traumatized. And Jay wasn't sure what his status was, but he was sure it wasn't good.  
  
He continued to type the article when the mailroom guy wheeled his cart by. The mailroom guy drops an envelope onto Jay's desk. It was a simple brown envelope. Jay snatched it up and ripped it open. He pulled out the folded letter. He looked to the front of the envelope. It was addressed to him specifically, with no return address. It was mailed locally.   
  
Dear Mr. Ziegler,  
  
  
While I can say that my time spent with you was anything but a pleasure, I do hope that you still intend to write that article. It would be a shame for the public to not know that I was in town for the weekend to have some fun.  
  
I hope your darling Sierra is all right. I really didn't want to take her, but yet I felt I needed some insurance. I do apologize if I hurt her in anyway.  
  
I want you to know that I give you my word, I am leaving the country again, but not without saying goodbye to my biggest fan.   
  
Sincerely,   
H  
  
Jay walked into the bathroom carrying the letter in his hand. He walked into one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door behind him. He lit the edge of one of the page of paper and watched as the flames slowly worked their way up the page. Jay watched as each of Lecter's carefully written words were eaten by the flames. Jay dropped the remaining paper into the toilet and quickly flushed it.  
  
"Goodbye, Dr. Lecter," he said as he walked out.  
  
Jay returned to his desk and placed his face into his hands, unsure of what exactly to write next.  
  
A finger tapped him on his shoulder. Jay spun around.  
  
"Hi," Jay said to the woman standing in front of him. She pulled out a Badge. She was from the FBI.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler? My name is Clarice Starling, I'm with the FBI. Can we talk?"  
  
Jay thought for a second while he placed the name. He suddenly remembered. "Dr. Lecter says hi."  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
